new life, new school, new love
by Animebitch 264
Summary: Jack is the shy new kid, with an abusive, homophobic father and a dark past what will happen when he gets to close to the spanish spitfire known as Jerry Martinez. Jack x Jerry yaoi some slight lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own kickin it cause if i did there would be a LOT more JackxJerry

well heres the story enjoy... i guess...

PS loads of ooc-ness on jacks part.

* * *

' no no no...' jack groaned in his head as he walked through the unnecessarily bright halls towards his new classroom, you`d think he'd be used to moving since does it at least once a year, but he wasn't, not even close. Jack isn't a very big guy, he`s actually quite small for his age ( which is 15) he has reaches the back of his neck, light hazel eyes, with long lashes that brush against the top of his rosy cheeks every time he blinks, add that to his slim feminine frame he was really something to look at but that just added to the problem.

Jack hated to be the center of attention, just _hated _it. But of course being the new kid being the center of attention came automatically.

walking up to the door he quietly tapped on the edge not wanting to be any louder than absolutely necessary. a second later a very... _large_ man cswung the door open loudly ' god, where do they get people like this' Jack thought eyeing the the fat, dress wearing man warily. The man over dramatic, extremly loud voice shook Jack from his thoughts " well you must be the new one, come in, come in!" the man half dragged half... well, dragged Jack to the front of the front of the class " come on... uh, boy? introduce yourself!"

"um, h-hi m-my names J-Jack, Jack B-Brewer" he stuttered staring quite intently at his shoes, after an excruciating moment of silence a very audible, very girly squeal came from the female majority along with a few 'he really cute.''s from some of the guys, which slightly creeped Jack out.

"well, Jack you can go sit next to... Jerry!" the strange man boomed ignoring the groans of disapointment coming from around the class " Jerry raise your hand so he knows where to go!"

A tall boy rose his hand he had short curly black hair, deep nearly black brown eyes, he had a strong, lean frame with quite a bit of muscle, he was pretty damn hot. Jack gave a quick ok, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks he scurried up to his seat next to Jerry. 'Dont stare, dont stare, dont stare, dont stare...' Jack chanted in his head.

"Hey man, im Jerry" Jerrys deep voice broke him away from his repeating chant.

"oh, h-hi im j-jack" Jack replied mentally scolding himself for stuttering in front of this boy, Jerry's silky voice broke him from his thoughts again, he was laughing?

"i know what your name is, dude dont be so nervous" he told Jack as his laugh died down, but Jack almost wished he would keep going his voice was nice, beautiful even.

"r-right, s-sorry" Jack mumbled nervously

" s'okay man" Jerry reassured grinning widely Jack returned his attention to who he heard was referred to as Mr. Wasabi to keep Jerry from seeing the burning blush that had formed on his face simply from their short conversation.

All class all Jack could think about was tall, beautiful, the dark haired boy beside him, along with the darkvoice in the back his head that was slowly becoming louder saying ' He'll just hate you like all the others, they'll all hate you Jack'

Jack had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen next, and unbeknown to him Jerry was sharing the sinking feeling in hiss stomach.


	2. the hospital

**HEY SRRY IF I TOOK LONG OH WELL ENJOY**

_(Jerry explaining somthing)_

(authors note)

'thought'

"talking"

* * *

JERRY'S P.O.V

* * *

'Oh god, oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod!' everything was fine until Jack started hacking up his own blood. The cafeteria was completely silent, every single eye was focused on Jacks quivering body as he vomited up more of the crimson fluid on to the floor.  
I could see his eyes starting to droop as the amount of blood started to increase.

" Jack come on buddy stay awake" I picked him up princess style he showed no notice of me even being there any more. I took off down the hall to the nurse's office hoping he could stay awake long enough to call an ambulance. Even through my panic I managed take note of how skinny and... _delicate _this boy was, I could easily pick him up with one arm. His size didin't help him any as his temperature dropped. Rounding the last corner I ran into the nurse's office nearly plowing down the nurse herself.

"he needs help NOW!" I demanded my panic rising as Jacks limp body started to go completely cold as all colour drained from him.

"put him on the bed" the woman demanded as she punched in 911. Though it only took a minute it felt like an eternity as I watched the small boy on the bed creep closer to death. When the ambulance finally arrived he looked like death itself, he was rushed out on a stretcher I was allowed to follow out until I tried to follow him into the ambulance where I was instead ushered back inside with a promise to visit him as soon as school is done.

In class everyone pretended that they didn't just see Jack nearly die due to blood loss, I on the other hand am just counting down the seconds 'till I can go to the hospital to make sure Jack is alright, or, at least alive. The thought of a few of Jack's last minutes being in my arms set both guilt and the feeling of something... sentimental? The bell shook me from my thoughts, grabbing my stuff from my locker I rushed of to the hospital on my motorcycle with a thousand thoughts going through my head faster than i can comprehend.

HOSPITAL

* * *

I entered a little less than gracefully, actually, I tripped and knocked over a stack of wheel chairs by the door. Getting up and sort-of apologizing I made my way over to the receptionist.

"Uh, hi what room is Jack... uh..." I trailed off forgetting what he had said earlier through all the confusion.

"Jack Brewer?"

"THAT'S IT! Where's Jack Brewer?" I more demanded than asked

"He's in, 233, and please..." I was off before she could finished but I faintly heard her say "refrain from running" but whether she did or not really didn't bug me. 'alright...228...229...230...231...232... ah here it is' taking a deep breath I opened the door, the sight in there was terrifying. Jack was sitting in the bed pale as the pristine sheets that were draped over him, (because hospitals seem to never have any normal blankets) his eyes were puffy as though he had been crying, the area around his lips still tinted pinkish, When I thought he was skinny that was an understatement he was tiny, he was shirtless his waist covered by the hospital blanket/sheet i could make almost make out the ridges of his ribs, but that wasn't the worst of it, his chest, arms, back , and the bottom of his neck were covered in bruises and scars a few had apparently been bad enough to need to be bandaged up. There were a few that stood out to me, one between his shoulder blades that reached from about an inch from his neck and reached down to his right hip and one that was from his tail bone to his left hip making a slightly mangled L. But there were a few scars that bugged me more than anything, five perfectly vertical scars on each wrist just beneath the I.V. needles,one scar on each that's way to close to the veins on his wrist. Before I even thought about it I stormed over roughly grabbing his wrist holding it above his head "What are these!" I demanded sounding more angry instead of worried.

He didn't seem to see me, he was in his own world he wasn't seeing me. I could feel him start to tremble beneath my grip, he looked up at me with tear filled eyes, before I could process anything he started to sob, not just fear-filled cries he sounds so weak so... broken.

"P-pl-ease I-I'm so-rr-ry" he managed to choke out between sobs.(look he's not gonna be like Jack on the show kay?) I quickly released his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace, I needed to calm him down, slowly rocking him saying murmuring sweet nothings that came out muffled into his chocolate-brown hair. He relaxed soon enough.

"Jerry, w-what are you d-doing" Jack asked looking up at me with such innocent eyes it had to be illegal.

"nothing" I replied nonchalantly letting go of him and sitting next to him

"oh, ok..." he spoke through a yawn " W-why are you h-here?"

"oh, sorry" I apologized getting up to leave "I'll get going" as i started to walk away I heard an alarm go of behind me, I turned around just in time to have Jack once again crying with his head buried in my chest.

"No, pl-please don't go, don't leave me here!" his cries muffled in the fabric of my shirt

"shhh, don't worry I'm not going anywhere" I reassured him as I walked him back to the bed where a nurse who apparently appeared out of nowhere put his I.V. back in. after a few minutes of semi-awkward silence I decided we play 21 questions, after about 20 minutes of questions like whats your favorite colour, song, movie, etc. I started getting bolder with my questions mainly to see how darkly I can get him to blush. Eventually I ran out of questions so I went with the obvious "are you a virgin?", yeah, bad idea. He imediantly started bawling and again I had to calm him down 'This has to be the most shy, sensitive, timid, adorable boy that I have ever met' and yes I'll admit he's pretty damn cute especially with all the blushing he does. after he calmed down he started to fall asleep but made no attempt to move from my arms, _(I had ended up hugging him to try and quiet him down) _instead he pulled the blanket around us and snuggled even closer letting out a soft chuckle I laid back careful not to wake him and fell asleep along with him.

* * *

**SO WHATCHA THINK? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **  
**ALSO I'M THINKING OF DOING A JACK FROST X HICCUP THING SHOULD I?..SUCH A FLUFFY ENDIN AREN'T YA HAPPY JACKIE'S ALVE! W**


	3. Going home Sorta

_'that's it I'm never waking up its to warm'_ I decide snuggling closer to the little furnace next to me, as I dozed off I could hear a faint voice in the background which drew some curiosity but not enough to actually make me get up. Then that "faint voice" screamed "wake up!" in my ear.

"What!?" My voice is a little harsh but I'm really freakin tired

"Jacks father didn't show up and since he seems to trust you I'll explain what happened to you, I think that you should take care of this yourself, if that man can't even show up he shouldn't be trusted" the hate is very obvious in her voice "Jack has tuberculosis, it seems he was diagnosed but never treated, and I'm afraid it's to late for surgery now" pausing to let what she said sink in. Nodding to let her continue she pulled out a medium-sized pill bottle "here, these are his pills if he has signs of another... attack, him two of these if he has one then rush him here"

"so what, do I stay with him constantly?" I ask grabbing the bottle

"Yes, if someone else is around him more often than pass it on to them and explain anything that needs to be, do you understand?" she asked staring pointedly at me.

"no ma'am" I reply ignoring her semi-glare. Letting out an exhausted sigh she explained "I'm his aunt, I'm trusting you with my nephew's health, and to an extent, his life... Don't disappoint me boy." Moving over a little she gently shakes Jack until a tired " what?"is heard. Moving away from the bed she gives a quick "I'll be back"- sadly not in the terminator voice- she disappeared from the room giving me loads of time To stress over the point that jacks life, his _life_ is in my hands. Well I didn't have that much time because a minute after she left Jack started to stir. _  
_

"why... are you in my room Jerry?" Jack yawned obviously still half asleep. He attempted to sit up, instead in his half-asleep state his fell on top of me, his body between my spread legs, his ass in the air with his face on my crotch. I expected to hear stuttered rambling by now, looking down I realized he was asleep, but that didn't stop rather dirty thoughts of Jack moaning and writhing beneath me as I- '_wait! _this kid is in the hospital and I barely know him!' with this thought in mind I began to wonder why this boy consumed so much of his attention he had only met him the day before. Jack is so small and delicate I want to protect, to posses him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say I'm in love" I thought out loud._  
_

"you'd better not, if one more boy breaks jack heart its gonna break him more, and I'll just have another boy on the deceased list" the nurse came back moving Jack out of his awkward position.

"umm... Yeah, hey what's your name any way?" I asked desperate to change the subject quickly

"it's Deidra, make fun of it I'll kick you out" she replied not even looking up from her job of dressing a very close-to-naked Jack, who had been only wearing a pair of pink boxers that, actually look really cute on him, he's being dressed in black pyjama pants that seem extremely dark in contrast to his lightly olive tinted skin.

"Hey Deidra, where's he gonna go?" I figured that he was ok to go home but she seemed to have no intention of making him leave.

"he's gonna stay here with me, sending him home would cause him to much stress" leaning back she let Jacks head rest against her shoulder "unless you took him home, but you don't have to, you've done enough as is."

"no, I'll take him home" I really just want to make sure he's okay then I can stop stressing over the kid, _'wait, why am I stressing over him anyway?'_ Pushing this thought aside I looked up to see a slightly disappointed, yet amused Deidra.

"I just said he can't go home numb-nuts, well, not his home anyway" she explained her voice going softer as she went on "no, you'll have to take him to your house, he can take care of himself, I just don't want him to go back to my bastard of a brother, John's probably drunk off his ass by now anyway."

"Oh... Okay my rents are gone for now anyway" I walked over grabbing him beneath the knees and arms, once again holding him princess style "don't worry, I'll take care of him"

"Jerry, I trust you enough to let you take him home, to let you hold on to his medicine, and to watch his back, but please, do not meddle in our families affairs, understand, there is much more to it than it seems." she warned tears starting to well up in her eyes. 'What is she talking about' I had no idea what she was talking about I Denver said that I would watch his back, of course I'm gonna, something about the guy made me protective, maybe it was the point that he obviously can't defend for himself or maybe that he's very dependent on others, or at least from what I've seen. Shaking off all the questions I had as I watched Deidra briskly leave the room, probably to avoid further questioning.

* * *

After a slightly difficult drive home, during which I realized how heavy of a sleeper Jack is. Dropping him down a little less gently than intended, but it still didn't wake the smaller boy. Heading down stairs I decided to make something for lunch, that something ended up being Mac-n-cheese. After taking the pot of the stove and pouring a bunch into two bowls I headed up stairs to the guest room I dropped Jack in. My house isn't _huge _but its defiantly not small with 2 guest rooms, 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. As I neared the second floor I could hear a soft sobbing, a sound that I knew a little to well. Rushing up the rest of the stairs I slammed open the door, my pulse rising. In the corner of the room Jack was curled in on himself his sobs muffled in the fabric of his jeans. Slouching a little I slowly and cautiously walked up to the weeping boy.

"w-why... WHY, w-why d-di-did y-ou br-bring me b-back" he sobbed somehow managing to curl up even tighter against the wall

"hey, Jack... don't worry its gonna be alright" I tried to stay as soothing as possible. He timidly peeked out from his body-cocoon as I crept up to him. Slowly wrapping my arms around his torso and gently laid him down on the bed. As soon as his body came in contact with the bed he started screaming and shaking terrified under me.

"P-pl-ease... n-no, _NO STOP! _I-I'm n-not y-y-your s-sex t-toy!" as I broke out of my shock I let go, backing away swiftly pulling his body up with mine.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" I murmured soothingly not really paying attention to what I was saying my mind on what he had just said and who would've dared to hurt the adorable boy quivering in my arms.

Another question crossed my mind, _'How badly did they break him?'_

* * *

**_ok so whatcha think? anywho i still wanna know if I shoul or shouldnt do a frostcup (jack frost x Hiccup) thing._**

**_well hope u enjoyed this if u didn't, well, that's your own problem. ;D_**


	4. Why am I back!

**HEYZ I B BACK!**

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

_'I can't be back here no, no, no, no, no,' _this kept repeating itself over and over In my head, curling against the wall, I really hope this is just a nightmare, they couldn't, Deidra would never let dad send my back, right? No, no! Deidra would never send me back to this hell on earth, maybe they tracked me down again. The bastards never give up, though I'll admit that this is alot nicer looking than the other headquarters. The old place was disgusting with no windows, grimy floors and barred doors, the place was nearly as awful as the people running it, they were all missing teeth and hair, no one seemed to ever be sober, and the punishments were awful, from whips, to starvation, though their favorite form of torture was actually what we were all there to do, we were all sold, back and forth, fucked and choked and chained. That was my life. Until Brin Harly came along.

A loudly opening door broke me from my thoughts, briefly looking up through blurry eyes, was I crying, quickly putting my head back down I try to discreetly dry my tears. The sound of fobecoming getting closer until they stopped directly in front of me. I could hear the person -who I'm pretty sure is male- crouch down in front of me.

"w-why... WHY, wh-why d-di-did y-you bri-bring me ba-ack?" I sobbed tears flowing freely, as I mentally cursed myself for sounding so weak and defenceless, I am but I don't have to show it. I tightened myself against the wall trying to keep a distance between me and my new "owner".

"shhh, Jack... hey Jack, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" he cooed, his soothing voice drawing me out of my hiding space. After poking my head out that little bit I felt strong and... familiar? arms wrap around me pulling me up onto the bed I abandoned earlier. As soon as I felt the blankets under me I knew that this was just a little charade was just so he could get an easy lay out of me, I'm small but that doesn't mean I won't put up a fight.

"p-please... n-no, NO STOP! I-I'm n-not y-y-your s-sex toy" I tried to say with confidence NAND conviction but I ended up sounding even weaker, hoping that a good kick to the mans stomach might get me out I aimed right for the stomach of my newest buyer. This proved to be a bad idea as soon as I tried to hit him he caught my ankle, pushing down my leg he hauled my up against his body.

As soon as I was pressed against the mans body I went limp remembering all the other times before this, all the times I was raped for money, all the painful memories that come with all the scars on me.

"shhh, shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" a familiar voice whispered in my ear peeking up I saw that I wasn't back in a oddly furnished cell, I'm in bedroom, I'm noto being held by my owner, but by Jerry. But why?

"J-Jerry...?" I whispered barely audible to even me, but he somehow managed to hear me, looking down he flashed me a forced smile, his eyes obviously betraying his emotions, I could see mixed feelings of confusion, anger and sadness. His forced smile quickly disappeared his head cocked to the side he remained perfectly still. A loud slam of what I'm guessing is the front door followed by alot of swearing, letting his arms fall to his sides turned towards the door staring at it as if it was the gate to hell.

JERRYS P.O.V.

'_Crap! he said he wouldn't be back for a week! Ugh... Brady's just gonna make things worse!' _I whined in my head waiting for my asshole of a brother to come up. I know I should be nice to him but he's awful, he always drunk, he's a player, he basically sexually harasses everybody he deems attractive, and to top it all off with Jack here he's gonna be trying to get in his pants every other minute.

I watched Jack sit down from the corner of my eye, he's still a bit pale but other than that he seems fine, well aside from the little panic attacks he has. Loud footsteps got closer and closer until they came to a stop right outside my bedroom door, not a second later my door was opened loudly. His dark shaggy hair stuck up in all directions, wearing an unbuttoned flannel shirt and black skinny jeans, to anyone who didn't know him would think he's hot, but the people who do know him mainly think he a complete jackass.

"well hello... Jerry, who's the sexy little uke on your bed?" He asked sauntering over to the bed where Jack sat looking innocent and clueless as ever.

"This is Jack, and before you go trying to get him in bed you should know that this cutie is way, WAY, out of _your _league" I replied sitting down on the bed pulling Jack closer until he was on my lap, I don't know why but the idea of anyone laying a finger on the adorable blushing boy on my lap made me wanna strangle bunnies and kick cats (not that I have anything against cats).

"Ah, so baby brothers tappin that ass, hmn" leaning in to whisper in jacks ear he spoke "well jack keep in mind that soon enough you'll get tired of this boy, then you can get a chance to know what a real man can do" as he spoke he started to slowly rub up and down Jacks thigh, getting closer to his crotch every time. On the last word he started rubbing Jacks crotch through his pants making the boy squirm on my lap. Grabbing his wrist and wrapping my arm tightly I spoke roughly "thanks. But if you don't get the fuck outta here I'm gonna kick your ass... Again"

"yeah, yeah I'm leaving, but you might wanna keep an eye on your boy-toy" with that my asshole of a sibling strolled out with a lazy smirk plastered on his face. "Well...um, Im sorry about him he's a jackass" I apologized leaning to the side to get a look at Jacks face. With the change of position I could feel Jack trembling beneath my fingertips turning him around I bring him down so his buts between my legs and his head rested in the crook of my neck. Wrapping my arms around his waist placing my head on top of his. Slowly he relaxed against me pulling back I studied his face for a minute, after finding nothing wrong and thoroughly creeping out Jack I laid him back down, looking up I found that it got dark while I was resisting the urge to kick my bro in the balls.

"hey it's dark you should go to sleep" tucking the blankets around him I stood and started to make my way out but before I could make it to the door I felt familiar arms snake around my waist and a head bury between my shoulderblades I could hear a muffled "stay" I fought back a -totally manly- squeal when I turned to see a pouting Jack tugging on my arm. After being pulled back to the bed I let him crawl in first, after laying down I immediately had Jack cuddling up to me, his petit body arched to met with mine. Giving him a small kiss on the forehead I laid my head down and let sleep take me.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK LONG HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER(S)ARE GONNA EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO JACK**

**:D**


	5. My bro is SUCH a douche!

**HEY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I TRIED TO WRITE BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING THAT WASN'T RETARDED.  
**

**WEEEEEEELLLL...ENJOY!**

**'thought'**

**"talking"**

_**"UMM..." (I KNOW U KNOW WHAT IT MEANS BUT THE WORD TO DESCRIBE IT WONT COME TO ME)**_

* * *

GENRAL P.O.V.

light filtered in through light curtains, lighting up the spacious bedroom. On the bed lay Jack and Jerry's sleeping forms, the blanket had benne kickEd of the bed in the night leaving the two's cuddling forms, Jacks body curled against Jerry's his head resting on the taller boys chest moving with the rise and fall of Jerry's breathing, Jerry lay on his back his arms gripping Jacks small frame protectively.

The morning light rousing the small boy, squinting slightly he tilted his head up to see Jerry's sleeping face.

"Jerry, Jerry, c'mon wake up, let me go" Jack complained squirming trying to pry himself from Jerry's grip, but Jerry's strength, even in his sleep was to strong for Jack. after a minute of calling out to Jerry, the taller boy lifted his left arm only to rewrap around Jacks waist as he turned on his side pressing Jack even closer to him. With the new position Jack finally woke up. Looking down Jerry saw Jacks blushing face mere inches away from his.

"Well, hello." Jerry said awkwardly as he continued to stare into Jacks chocolate eyes.

"J-Jerry can you p-please l-let me g-go?" Jack whined his voice taking on that of a little kids "Now why would I wanna do that?" Jerry teased his voice filled with amusement and tiredness.

"Because...I-I need to tinkle" Jack said in a small voice that resembled a three year old's, his face showing something between embarrassment and shame. Jacks face lit up at his expression and tone embracing him even tighter he leant down and placed a small kiss on Jacks forehead "you know your way to cute for your own good" he muttered before releasing Jack who quickly jumped over Jerry and scurried out the door. Not a second later Jacks head popped through the door "where's your bathroom" he asked in a slightly rushed tone.

"down the hall third door to your left cant miss it" Jerry replied not moving from his position facing the wall.

Muttering a quick "thank you" Jack went back down the hall.

**JERRY'S P.O.V. **

_'god he's so CUTE!_' Heaving myself up I shifted so I could watch him on his way back, well watch his ass in particular, and his narrow swaying hips in loose low riding black pyjama pants, he must be the only person who could make PJs look this sexy.

"what was it I was gonna d- fuck, JACK!" I jumped off ignoring the pins-and-needles feeling in my previously asleep legs and raced down the hall slowing to a stop in front of the bathroom door. My _brothers _bathroom. not bothering to knock I swiftly opened the door hearing the specific crunch of cracking dry wall to see Jacks small body hoisted up on the sinks counter, pinned between the wall and Brady's chest, his shirt pushed up to reveal his slim, sexy frame, pert dusty pink nipples standing out, his already low pants pushed down enough to reveal the start of a low happy trail, his lips locked with my brother, his eyes full of tears yet holding a strong spark of hate and determination.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I shouted getting past my initial shock. Breaking away from the kiss but not getting far enough to let Jack out of his hold, breaking out in a lazy grin he moved his hands to toy with Jacks nipples.

"what is it little bro, angry that I got to play with your toy first?" He asked moving down so his lips were just ghosting over Jacks. Breaking from my shocked trance I lunged for my brother, weaving an arm between Jack and Brady I pushed Brady back against the wall giving a quick jab to his stomach, crumpling down on one knee gripping his no doubt bruised stomach taking his vulnerable position as an advantage I brought down a harsh kick to Brady's shoulder, both hearing and feeling the satisfying *POP* sound it made when his arm forced out of its socket. Leaning down over his now trembling form I opened the door that leads to his room and with a swift kick to the chest he toppled back into it. Slamming the door close again I turned expecting to see a whimpering Jack huddled against the wall like last night, vut instead he sat on the edge of the counter legs swinging, his mouth slightly open his eyes filled with awe and curiosity 'SHIT this kid is so effing CUTE' I took a step closer to him watching his eagerness rise each second.

"That. was. AWESOME! oh my god that was so cool, were did you learn that?" He gushed hopping of the counter and bouncing on the balls of his feet so close that he was rubbing against my stomach "Oooh, can you teach me to fight!" he jumped latching onto my front looking straight up at me.

"listen kiddo, no se preocupe usted tiene que proteja ya, que no estaría a salvo con todo este macho al lado de elllos!(1)" I wrapped my arms around him smiling not particularly noticing that I had ended up speaking Spanish, looking down his face looked like something between pain and embarrassment "hey, you alright, està usted enfermo?(2)"

"Umm, I still n-need to tinkle" he murmured burying his face in my chest so only his eyes were showing giving my little Jacky a very kid-ish appearance. 'Wait "my" uh' pushing my moronic thoughts aside I gave a quick nod before leaving him to his business. Sauntering down the steps I made my way down to the kitchen.

"Hmm... okay, eggs, cereal, waffles, pancakes, pills, french toast- wait, shit ughh" grabbing Jacks pills from the counter- I have no idea why I put it there- and jogged back up the stairs walking back down the hall I told him "I`m coming in" through the door, opening the bathroom door I walked glancing at Jack who's now standing slightly behind the door "hey ya gotta take yer pills..." Placing the container on the counter I caught sight of something red in the sink. On closer inspection I realized it was blood, Jacks blood. Looking back I noticed a thin drop of blood trailing down his chin. "God Jack, when did you- ugh, it doesn't matter now, now take your pills" trusting him to do what I said I went back down stairs to make breakfast.

After a few minutes I had a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes on the table and a silent Jack staring at them. "Umm... ya know you can eat them, don't gotta stare." I told him stifling a laugh, sitting across from him I put a pancake on both of our plates "there ya go, eat up chica(3)"

"h-heh yeah o-okay" he murmured timidly reaching for his fork. "this is sooo good!" Jack exclaimed his cheeks filled and his eyes brimming with excitment "hey are you gonna teach me to fight?!" he asked swallowing his chipmunk cheeks.

"didn't I answer this in the bathroom?" I asked looking up at him Jack shook his head fast enough that I'm genuinely worried it might fall of but before I could speak my concern he stopped looking at me through his hair he replied giggling like an idiot "nope you said listen kiddo then you started talking in Spanish!"

"oh I did huh, oh well lots of people find it very,_ erótico_" I spoke huskily rolling the R on the last word, watching Jack slowly go from vampire pale to an adorable rosy pink made me want to hug him or laugh, yeah... in the end laughing came out on top. "You-you know I'm just kidding right" I asked after a minute of laughing like an idiot wiping my eyes I stood and started collecting the plates I gave Jack a quick kiss on the head before heading into the kitchen to put away the dishes.

Sitting back down at the table things got awkwardly silent not sure if its because I kissed him... what twice? or if its just because Jack's just not very talkative.(A.N. YES it IS a word, maybe not in the dictionary but people use it as a word, so THERE!)

"So when should I bring you home?" I asked after a minute off extremely awkward silence, it was a bad idea Jack instantly paled, sweat building up on his temple. "W-when ever i-is oh-okay" he stuttered out completely avoiding my gaze "Ummm, J-Jerry I, w-well can you s-stay with me, o-only for a w-while I j-just don't w-wanna b-be alone m-my d-dad is prob*_hic*_-ably drunk b-by _*hic*_n-now and y-you don't h-have to i-its just *_hic*_ I d-dont wanna b-be a-alone a-a-and I _*hic hic hic* _its o-ok-kay if y-you don' w-wanna I-" swiftly standing I walked over to Jack gripping him in a bone crushing hug succesfully cutting off his rambling, he started crying half-way through it and after that I couldn't understand very much. Leaning down I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and once _again _began whispering sweet nothing's in his ear gently rocking his trembling body as he sobbed into my chest. Moving my arms lower I wrapped my arms around his slim waist so his head was buried in the crook of my neck, tilting my head I placed another kiss on his temple.

"shhh... It's okay Jack, c'mon it's fine" pulling him away from me so I could look at him, wiping his tears with my thumb I leant in my lips gently pushing against his in a brief kiss. Backing up I waited for accusation and screaming and in Jacks case possibly crying. Instead I felt two slim arms circle my waist, looking down I saw Jack looking up at me, his eyes wide, he looked really, well... happy. 'Fuck, this kid's gonna be the death of me he too friggen CUTE!' I thought as I felt my face heat up, my usual suave player façade always slips away when Jacks around. Watching Jack I waited to see what Jack had to say.

"So J-Jerry... Wh-what n-now I w-well I d-don't n know what t-to do n-n-next" he stuttered hiding his face in my chest, I'm pretty sure it was to hide his growing blush but by now it had reached the tips of his ears.

"Well I can think of something" I whispered huskily hoping he would get the joke, he didn't. Tilting his head to the side silently asking me to explain, stifling my laughter I bent down grabbing him under his legs I hoisted him into my arms. Carrying him princess style I brought him into the living room, the room is pretty big it's got a big comfy sofa, a love seat, a flat screen T.V. and a large bay window, it's actually a really empty room but it's big. Throwing Jack on the couch into a semi-sitting position, kneeling between his splayed legs, cupping his face I tilted his head up slowly closing the distance I pressed my lips against his eliciting a nearly inaudible moan from him. Licking along the seam of his lips asking for entrance after waiting a few seconds I repeated the process this time Jack seemed to get what I was doing hesitantly parting his lips. Taking no time I plunged into Jacks mouth, searching every nook and cranny, after a minute of pillaging Jack's mouth I pulled back both of us breathless. Jack's face was flushed, his lips bright pink, a strand of saliva still connecting us, GOD! I just wanna fuck him right now! Closing my eyes I mustered all my willpower to not fuck him and most likely scare the living crap out of him and send him running, that is not something that I would wanna do.

"J-Jerry d-did I do s-something wr-wrong I'm s-sorry I *_hic*_ di-didn't m-mean to" opening my eyes I looked down at Jack, he was clinging to the front of my shirt crying into my chest, 'CRAP!, ugh... I probably looked angry from Jacks point of view, god I suck sooo much' sighing I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling his body against mine letting him rest his head in the crook of my neck.

"Jack, I'll promise to you right now that I will never ever get angry at you especially without a reason, okay?" I held him tighter, laying back I pulled him up so his head was resting on my shoulder, my arms wrapped around his waist.

"Have a nap, you've gone through enough, kay?" I told him rubbing his back trying to calm the small sobs still escaping his mouth

"W-will you st-stay w-with me?" he asked his voice muffled in my shoulder. "Of course I'll stay" I told him giving him a chaste kiss on the top of his head.

'I cant beleive how close we got after two days well I hope my bro is smart enough to stay away from Jack' closing my eyes I let Jack snuggle into me more as Ias lowly fell asleep.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S DONE SO IT'S LONGER THAN MY OTHER ONES AND AGAIN SRRY BOUT THE WHOLE NOT POSTING FOR SUPER LONG THING.**


End file.
